freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
A Videocraft International Production
A Videocraft International Production appears at the end of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964), only after the credits roll. Music/Sounds Just the ending of the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Theme Song before Santa Says “Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!” and the synth of the orchestric Christmas music playing while Santa and his reindeer fly through Christmas Eve. Scare Factor None to medium. It will scare kids on Christmas Eve though while they’re watching the movie with adults at the movie theater and at home. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Logos so stupid that the burping sock from the Christmas TXMax ad made Homer Simpson scream Category:Blue Logos Category:Dark Blue Logos Category:1964 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1964 Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare Blossom Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Bubbles Category:Logos that scare Buttercup Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Logos that make Rudolph cry Category:Logos that scare Hermey Category:Logos that make Hermey cry Category:Logos that make Clarice cry Category:Logos that scare Clarice Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that make Bloo cry Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Mr. Herriman Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that scare Ami and Yumi Category:Logos that scare Yumi Yoshimura Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Logos that make Ami and Yumi cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that scare Ami Onuki Category:Logos that scare Julie Hinikawa Category:Logos that make Julie cry Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Cheese Category:Logos that scare Madame Foster Category:Logos that make Cheese scream Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that make Caillou cry Category:Logos that scare Ruff Ruffman Category:Logos that make Ruff Ruffman cry Category:Logos that make Classic Caillou cry and throw a tantrum a lot Category:Logos that scare Classic Caillou Category:Logos that make Eduardo cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that scare Cure Lovely Category:Logos that make Cure Lovely cry Category:Logos that scare Nico Yazawa Category:Logos that make Nico Yazawa cry Category:Logos that scare Hestia Category:Logos that make Hestia cry Category:Logos that scare Sylveon Category:Logos that make Sylveon cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Logos that scare Glaceon Category:Logos that scare Leafeon Category:Logos that scare Flareon Category:Logos that scare Espeon Category:Logos that scare Umbreon Category:Logos that scare Vaporeon Category:Logos that scare Scrat Category:Logos that scare Jolteon Category:Logos that make Cure Dream cry Category:Logos that make Cure Rouge cry Category:Logos that make Cure Lemonade cry Category:Logos that make Cure Mint cry Category:Logos that make Cure Aqua cry Category:1965 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1965 Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare The Eeveelutions Category:Logos that make The Eeveelutions cry Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare Cure Whip Category:Logos that make Cure Whip cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Eevee scream Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Peach cry Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:Logos that scare Buddy the Elf Category:Logos that scare Miss Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) Category:Logos that scare Invader Zim Category:Christmas Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Daisy cry Category:Logos that make Amy Rose cry Category:Logos that make Cream the Rabbit cry Category:Logos that make Rouge the Bat cry Category:Logos that make scare Dolly Category:Logos that make Dolly cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that make Maïa cry Category:Logos that scare The Grinch Category:Logos that make The Grinch cry Category:Logos that scare Apollo Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea Sue Category:Logos that scare Cowbella Category:Logos that scare Squacky Category:Logos that make Apollo cry Category:Logos that make Squacky cry Category:Logos that make Sweetpea Sue cry Category:Logos that make Cowbella cry Category:Logos that scare The Pajanimals Category:Logos that make The Pajanimals cry Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that scare Santa Claus Category:Logos that make Bubbles (2016) cry Category:Shut Up! Category:Logos that scare The Queen of Hearts Category:Logos that make Alice cry Category:Logos that scare Alice Category:Logos that could not scare Cheshire Cat Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Taken from Frosty the Snowman Category:FROSTY THE SNOWMAN, WAS A JOLLY, HAPPY, SOUL. WITH A CORN COB PIPE AND A BUTTON NOSE AND TWO EYES MADE OUT OF COAL. Category:FROSTY THE SNOWMAN, WAS ALIVE AS HE CAN BE. AND THE CHILDREN SAY THEY CAN LAUGH AND PLAY, JUST THE SAME AS YOU AND ME. Category:THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOME MAGIC IN THAT OLD SILK HAT THEY FOUND. FOR WHEN THEY PLACED IT ON HIS HEAD HE BEGAN TO DANCE AROUND. Category:FROSTY THE SNOWMAN, KNEW THE SUN WAS HOT THAT DAY. SO HE SAID LET'S RUN AND WE'LL HAVE SOME FUN BUT BEFORE I MELT AWAY. Category:DOWN TO THE VILLAGE, WITH A BROOMSTICK IN HIS HAND, RUNNING HERE AND THERE ALL AROUND THE SQUARE SAYING CATCH ME IF YOU CAN. Category:OH, FROSTY THE SNOWMAN, HAD TO HURRY ON HIS WAY, BUT HE WAVED GOODBYE, SAYING DON'T YOU CRY, I'LL BE BACK AGAIN SOMEDAY. Category:THUMPATY THUMP THUMP THUMPATY THUMP THUMP LOOK AT FROSTY GO. THUMPATY THUMP THUMP THUMPATY THUMP THUMP OVER THE HILLS AND SNOW, Category:Christmas logos. Category:HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Category:Christmas carols. 3 2 q Category:ONENnnn Category:MELE KALIKIMAKA IS THE THING TO SAY ON A BRIGHT HAWAIIAN CHRISTMAS DAY. THAT'S THE ISLAND GREETING THAT WE SEND TO YOU, FROM THE LAND WHERE PALM TREES SWAY. HERE WE KNOW THAT CHRISTMAS WILL BE GREEN ANS BRIGHT. THE SUN TO SHINE BY DAY AND ALL THE STARS AT Category:NIGHT. MELE KALIKIMAKA IS HAWAII'S WAY TO SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU. Category:Logos that make Mila cry Category:Logos that make Robotboy cry Category:Logos that make Robotgirl cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Haruhi Suzumiya cry Category:Logos that make Luluco cry Category:Logos that make Squid Girl cry Category:Logos that make Mac cry Category:Logos that scare Super Why Category:Logos that scare Charlie Brown Category:Logos that scare snoopy Category:Logos that scare Lucy van Pelt Category:Logos that scare Bendy Category:Logos that scare Megurine Luka Category:Logos that scare Baby New Year (Happy) Category:Logos that make Baby New Year (Happy) cry Category:Logos that scare Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Logos that make Jay Jay the Jet Plane cry Category:Logos that scare Tracy Category:Logos that make Tracy cry Category:Logos that scare WordGirl Category:Logos that make WordGirl cry Category:Logos that scare Pinky Dinky Doo Category:Logos that make Pinky Dinky Doo cry Category:This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying, "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Le Category:Logos that scare Snuffy